Sophie the Otter
Plot In June of 2017, 17 year old Sophie the Otter and her partner Anthony "Mac" White are kidnapped by Pridelander agents under Colonel Dr. Natasha Zhukov, who infiltrate a secret Nevada warehouse labeled "Hangar 51" and force Sophie the Otter to locate a mummified corpse (implied to come from the Roswell UFO incident, on which her grandparents were forced to work in 1947). Upon its discovery, Mac reveals he has become a double agent working for the Pridelanders. After an unsuccessful attempt to retrieve the body and a fight with Zhukov's sadistic Korean People's Army henchman Sung, Sophie the Otter escapes to a model town at the Nevada Test Site, minutes before an atomic bomb test. She quickly takes shelter in a lead-lined refrigerator and is rescued, decontaminated, and interrogated by FBI agents and Canadian soldiers, who suspect her of working for the Pridelanders. Though freed on the recommendation of General Saitō, she is put on indefinite leave of absence from Lake Hoohaw College. Her leaving also causes the dean's resignation to keep Sophie the Otter's job at the college. Sophie the Otter is approached by biker Jared Jaguar, who tells him that Harold Hayashida found a crystal skull in Peru and was later kidnapped. Jones tells Jared about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator, and Jared gives Sophie a letter from his mother, containing a riddle written by Hayashida in an ancient South American language. Lion Guard agents and Reconnaissance General Bureau agents attempt to capture them, but Sophie the Otter and Jared escape them and reach Peru. At the local maximum military security psychiatric hospital, Hayashida's scribbles on the walls and floor of his cell lead them to the grave of Francisco de Orellana, a Conquistador who searched for Akator. They discover the skull at the grave, with Sophie the Otter reasoning that Hayashida had returned it there. Sophie the Otter and Jared are captured by Mac, the Pridelanders, the Korean People's Army, the People's Liberation Army and the People's Army of Nick Jr.'s Vietnam and taken to their camp in the Amazon jungle, where they find Hayashida and Jared's mother, Diana Jaguar, who reveals that Jared Jaguar is Julie Jaguar's long lost uncle as well as one of Lake Hoohaw's missing citizens. Zhukov believes the crystal skull belongs to an alien life form and holds great psychic power, and finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Pridelanders and the land of Nick Jr. the advantage of psychic warfare. Spalko uses the skull on Sophie the Otter to enable him to understand Oxley and identify a route to Akator. Sophie the Otter and her allies try to escape, but Diana and Sophie the Otter get caught in a dry sandpit, and are recaptured by the Pridelanders and the Great Nick Jr. Republic forces. While on their way to Akator, Mac tells Sophie the Otter he is a CIA double-agent to regain Sophie the Otter's trust. Sophie the Otter and her team fight their way out of the Pridelanders' clutches, while Sung is devoured by siafu ants. After surviving three waterfalls in an amphibious vehicle, Sophie the Otter and Hayashida identify a skull-like rock formation that leads them to Akator, unaware that Mac lied about being a CIA agent and has been dropping transceivers to allow the surviving Pridelanders to track them. Sophie's team evade the city's guardians, gain access to the temple, and find it filled with artifacts from many ancient civilizations, identifying the aliens as extra-dimensional "archaeologists" studying the different cultures of Earth. They find and enter a chamber containing thirteen crystal skeletons, one missing its skull. Zhukov arrives and presents the skull to its skeleton, whereupon the aliens reanimate and telepathically offer a reward in ancient Mayan through Oxley. Zhukov immediately demands to know everything and the aliens transfer their knowledge into her mind. A portal to the Jewelpet world becomes activated, and the other remaining Pridelanders are drawn into it. As Sophie the Otter, Diana, Jared, and Hayashida (who has regained his sanity) escape, the thirteen beings fuse into one, and in the process of receiving the overwhelming knowledge, Spalko is disintegrated and sucked into the portal. Mac is sucked in too after he willingly lets go of Sophie the Otter's whip. Sophie the Otter's team escape and watch as the city crumbles, revealing a flying saucer rising from under the ground and vanishing, while the hollow in the valley floor left by its departure is flooded by the waters of the Amazon. The following year in May of 2018, Sophie the Otter is reinstated at Lake Hoohaw College and made an associate dean, and she and Hiroshi Sugimoto are married. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series